Brothers and Lovers
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Ichigo is 15 years old and has 3 sisters and 1 perverted brother and a crazy dad who loves to help children/people. What will happen when a certen blue haired teenager shows up and tells Ichigo he loves him. Grimmjow x Ichigo x Ogichi, Yoia and lemons ya.
1. Oh Brother

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack:Het guys hope you like this story:)

Pairings: Ogichi x Ichigo, Grimmjow x Ichigo, Grimmjow x Ichigo x Ogichi.

Warning: rated M for Yaoi boy x boy, lemons, Language.

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KOBE!

* * *

Prologue

Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm 15 and have 3 sisters, 1 brother and one crazy dad and I_ mean crazy_. Either way, my two sisters Yuzu and Karin are twins but Yuzu has light brown hair and Karin has black. My other sister Shuya is not really my sister; my dad took her in after I found her beaten and starved on the street on my way back from school a year ago. Then there's Ogichi; I call him Shiro. Even though Shiro and I look the same for the most part there are some bug differences, like I have orange hair and Shiro hair is white, I have brown eyes and Shiro's are a yellowish gold. Also Shiro's an Albino so it's really easy to tell us apart.

* * *

Oh Brother

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

I grumbled as a trail of light shone across my face from the small gap in the blinds on my window. Just then I heard someone yell "ICHIGO MY BEAUTIFUL SON, TIME TO GET UP!" and before he could land his usual two footed kick, Shiro punched him with a swift upper cut, that sent my dad aka goatface flying into the wall across from my bed.

"Ogichi, why would you do that to your father?" goatface asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Your to fucking loud old man and it's fucking Saturday IDIOT!" Shiro yelled grabbing goatface's caller. That's when I realized Shiro had got out of my bed to punch goatface. 'Damn it, Shiro must have claimed into my bed last night instead of on the top bunk-bed'

"Shiro, how many times do I have to fucking tell you to sleep in your own fucking bed!" I yelled annoyed because of all the noise in the morning nad that Shiro slept in my bed again.

"Sorry Ichi, didn't mean to make you mad, but…"

"But what?" I asked getting even more annoyed.

"But, you know you liked it Ichi" He said with a smirk on his face.

"THAT'S IT I'VE FUCKING HAD IT SHIRO!!!" I screamed and jumped on top of Shiro pinning him to the ground when Shuya walked in. While Shiro and I were wrestling with each other on the ground she walked up and tapped me on the shoulder causing both Shiro and I to stop instantly.

"Ichi-nii, Ogichi-nii Yuzu asked me to tell you guys that breakfast was ready" She said with her usual sweet smile and then walked over to goatface to help him up. Shiro and I got to our feet and we both put pants on noticing that they were still in only their boxers, then proceeded t walk downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

After we had finished breakfast and Shiro and I were cleaning the dishes Shiro grinned at me devilishly. "What" I asked, man I hated it when he looked at me like that, it usually lead to something bad and I was right because the only warning I got before Shiro tackled me, was his grin getting even wider. We wrestled for a good 2 minutes when we heard a loud voice yell "hurry up and kill the fucking bastard!" Shiro and I looked at each other and running out the front door to see what was going on. What we saw was a man lying on the ground unconscious while a man held a knife to his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing get the hell outa' here!" Ogichi yelled and the guy who must have been in charge of the gang of man stood staring at Shiro with pure fear in his eyes.

"Leave him let's go!" the man yelled fear clearly present in his voice and the gang run away and turned the corner off of the street.

I looked at Shiro shocked. 'Why did those man look at Shiro then run for their fucking lives like he was some kind of a monster, but this is not the time to be thinking about something like that' I thought then turned to Shiro.

"Let's get him inside and let goatface take a look at him" I said with a small amount of worry in my voice,

"Ya" was the only thing Shiro said and then he walked over to the man and started to pick him, I quickly went and helped him carry him inside. "Shit, this guy's heavy!" Shiro said as we placed him on one of the clinic beds in the clinic at the front of our house.

* * *

When goatface finished looking the man over he told he would be fine and that he only had a slight concussion. "That's good, I wonder what he did to make those guys want to kill him"

"Cuz, I pissed em' off by walking in their territory" The formally concussions man said and that is when I finally noticed he had teal hair.

"Glad to see you're awake, so what is your name?" goatface asked.

"….Grimmjow…"

"And last name?"

"…Jaggerjack"

"And how old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"What!" Shiro and I said in unison and we both were a very shocked expirations on our faces. The man; Grimmjow or should I say teenager sat up fully and looked at us with a grin.

"What how old did you fucking think I was" he said grin still firmly in place.

"twenty" Shiro and I replied together.

"hun.." was all he could say before my dad asked another question.

"Where are your parents and can you call them?"

"Dead, so no I can't fucking call them" that question about his parents seamed to piss him off.

"Sorry…..do you have a place you can stay?"

"I've been living on the streets for the past five years, so not really, no"

"I see……"

"Don't even think about it old man, he cannot stay here!" Shiro yelled angrily.

"Why not Ogichi?" my dad said acting serious for once.

"Cuz' his staring at Ichigo hungrily, Idiot!" Shiro yelled in response while pointing to Grimmjow who was indeed staring at me with hunger in his eyes.

"So what if I am this guy hawt" Grimmjow said with a whistle right after he said it and this only pissed Shiro off even more to the point where he went to punch him. Grimmjow seemed to easily stop Shiro's punch and managed to punch him in the face instead.

"Ok that's enough you two"

"…." There was silence as Grimmjow and Shiro stood perfectly still waiting for what the old man was going to say next.

"Grimmjow how would you like to stay here and be a part of our family?"

"Is it just you tree?"

"No…. Yuzu, Karin, Shuya come here please" goatface said and Yuzu and Shuya walked in with sweet smiles and Karin walked lazily in behind them and looked right at Grimmjow.

"Stop staring at my brother or Shiro- nii's gonna kill ya" Karin said smiling at Ogichi and he grinned back at her then glared at Grimmjow.

"Sure I'll join your lovely family" Grimmjow said grinning at me. 'Shit what the hell is he going to do'

"Like hell you are!" Shiro yelled grabbing Grimmjow's caller and then Shuya walked up to Shiro and put her hand on his arm.

"Please, let go Shiro-nii" Shuya said in a tone that meant _do what I say or I'll rip you a part_. Shiro looked at her and saw the familiar gleam in her eye's that said _I can kill you and I will_, he immediately released Grimmjow's caller and stepped back few steps to stand next to me or more like behind mebecause I was the only one who could stop her if she tried to hurt some one againlike what she had done to Ogichi about 3 mouth's after she started living with us.

_**

* * *

**_

_**9 mouth's ago**_

_Ogichi was getting really pissed at our dad for taking Shuya into our family, he didn't want things to change._

"_You idiot you can't just take some kid off the street and bring them into this house!" Shiro screamed at our father._

"_She is staying here and that is that Ogichi!" My dad said sternly._

"_No!" Ogichi screamed and grabbed his pocket knife from his pocket and was about to strike our dad with it but before he could do that something hit him like a bullet train right in the rib cage breaking two of Shiro's ribs and sent him flying into the wall. When I finally processed what had happened Shuya was already in front of Shiro beating he to a bloody pulp, literally. Yuzu and Karin sat scared in the corn of the room._

"_Shuya stop this!" I begged as tears started falling from my eyes at seeing my only brother beaten so badly. Shuya stop instantly when she saw the tears falling from my eyes and fall to her knees and started crying._

"_Ichigo..I…I'm so, so sorry I..just…I..I'm sorry Ichigo" Was all she could get out through her crying and I moved closer to hold her in my arms to comfort her._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Present**_

After that Ogichi didn't dare pull out his knife in front of her nor did he get try to seriously hurt anyone around especially when she got that look in her eyes.

"You scared of a li-" Grimmjow cut himself off when Shuya turned her deadly gaze on him.

"Please don't fight in here" She said in the same threatening tone of voice.

"Sure…."

"Well then Grimmjow how would you like to share a bed with Ichigo?" My idiot of a father asked still serious.

"N-"

"I can sleep on the couch, I don't care" Grimmjow said cutting Shiro off and Shiro stared in shock.

"I like that Idea" Shiro said happily.

"No, you can share Ichigo's bed with him until we get you your own." My dad said in a surprisingly threatening tone.

" I don't want to share my bed with Grimmjow" I said annoyance clear in my voice.

"Ichigo please just for a little while?" Shuya said with a saddened look in her eyes. 'Damn those fucking eyes ' I thought and turned to face my idiot father.

"Fine…I'll share my bed with Grimmjow but on one condition he does mine and Shiro's cores for one week" I said with a small grin.

"Ich-"

"Deal" Grimmjow replied before my dad could say anything.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

That night after dinner I cleaned the dishes and headed upstairs to take a shower before going to bed. When I got to the bathroom I walked right in and The first thing I saw was Ichigo Half naked with only a towel wrapped around his feminine looking hips and I took this opportunity to look over all of his body, well most of it anyway. After about a minute of staring without Ichigo noticing I closed the door behind me and began to take my shirt off and Ichigo turned and stared at my half naked form. "Like what ya see Strawberry" I said as a grin spread wide across my face when he blushed. 'Damn his so cute when he blushes….man I want to fuck him right know out that's probably not such a good idea, I mean I did just meet the guy….but shit he so fucking hot and I'm getting hard just thinking bout fucking that tight looking ass of his'

"What the hell are you doing, you ever heard of knocking asshole" He said glaring at me but he was still blushing.

"No, I haven't what's that?" I questioned sarcastically and moved to stand right in front of him, our bare chest almost touching.

"Wha-" he tried to say but I silenced him by capturing his lips in mine. At first he moaned then gasped giving the perfect chance to explore his warm cavern with my touge. I pulled away when I noticed that Ichigo really needed to breathe. He panted and caught his breath before he spoke.

"Oh, brother" he said as he signed. "Great another pervert is after me" He continued.

"I'm not a pervert I like you Ichi" I said with a saddened expiration on my face.

"You what…we just fucking meet and your saying you like me"

"Well, ya I love you already and I hope what I said doesn't both you, I mean you are gay right"

"No…I'm bi"

"Oh, that still means you like guys so…"

"I'll admit you're hot but I don't like you like that sorry." Ichigo said angrily.

"We'll see" I said with a smirk.

"Get out so I can finish" He ordered.

"Fine, just hurry up would ya."

_

* * *

_

_Ichigo's point of view_

"Great now I have two brothers or so called brothers who want in my pants…shit this is going to be difficult to handle….But Grimmjow sure can kiss, not like Ogichi…..wait what I'm I saying I don't love Grimmjow like that….right" I said to myself and an inner conflicted started in my mind until I lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hopr you liked this chapter please review and let me know what you think about the story, I really need you guys to reaview so I know if I'm doing a good job and should continue the story.


	2. Brother Stick Together No Matter What

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey, I got this chapter out as fast as I could because of the few awesome reviews I got so please keep reviewing and I'll keep getting these chapters out as fast as I can ok, well here's the next chapter of Brother and Lovers, enjoy.**_

* * *

Brothers Stick Together No Matter What

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

Last night when I had finished taking my shower, after Ichigo I walked in and laid down on Ichigo's bed, I fell asleep instantly but now it was morning and I was lying on the floor with a huge headache. 'What the hell…how did I end up on the floor, it's not like I move in my sleep so…..That bastard' I thought and sprang to my feet. I instantly regretted the action when my head started to spin because of the quick movement and the headache that was still making my head throb. When my head finally stopped spinning I looked down at Ichigo's or right now mine and Ichigo's bed, I saw non-other than Ogichi lying in it, curled up to Ichigo and Ichigo sleeping soundly without a clue. "Ichi's cute when he sleeps but how dare that Ogichi push me out of the bed and sleep with Ichigo, when he had his own bed to sleep in" I thought aloud and suddenly out of no were Ogichi came flying at me, I mean _Flying literally_ and he would have crashed into me if to weren't for my quick reflexes.

"OGICHI, IF I'VE FUCKING TOLD YOU ONCE THEN I'VE FUCKING TOLD YOU ONE HUNDERED TIMES, **DO NOT SLEEP IN MY BED**!!" Ichigo screamed at Ogichi.

"SO, THAT'S STILL NO REASON TO LITERALLY THROUGH ME OUT OF THE BED YOU IDIOT!" Ogichi screamed back at Ichigo and got to his feet.

"YES IT IS" Ichigo and I screamed together and Ichigo looked at me and it must have clicked in that the three of us could **not** fit on that bed and he gave me an apologetic look.

"AND YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Ogichi screamed at me angrily.

"NO, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME OFF THE FUCKING BED WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BED ASSHOLE!" I screamed pointing a finger at Ogichi angrily.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS HOUSE LET ALONE SHARING A BED WITH ICHIGO, HE'S MINE!" Ogichi screamed. "Shit, I…"

"I **do not **belong to anyone" Ichigo said angrily.

"S…sorry Ichi I didn't mean to say that really…" Ogichi said looking at the ground in shame. 'Hum, serves him right for pushing me on the floor and for **sleeping** with Ichigo' I thought to myself.

"Whatever I'm hungry lets go see if breakfast is ready" Ichigo said and Ogichi swiftly left the room so Ichigo could cool down forgetting I was there but what the hell do I care. I walked up and stood very close to Ichigo and grabbed his chin lightly with my thumb and index finger.

"What are yo-" He tried to say as I captured his lips with mine and unlike the last time Ichigo kissed me back, well sort of he didn't try to stop me maybe he know I wouldn't stop no matter what he did so he gave up. I flicked my touge out to lick his bottom lip and he reluctantly opened his mouth, allowing me entrance. I wrapped my arms around his waist to deepen our kiss when kicked me dead center in the middle of my back and a groaned in pain, releasing Ichigo from our kiss and stepping back.

"Stay the hell away from Ichigo you bastard!" Ogichi yelled angrily and stood in front of Ichigo defensively. "Shuya said breakfast is ready and that we should come eat" Ogichi informed Ichigo more than me.

"Let's go" Ichigo and I said in unison again for the second time that morning it was getting weird. Ichigo stood and stared at me in shock and I just grinned and walked down stairs to get something to eat.

_**Ogichi's point of view**_

When I heard Grimmjow's footsteps disappear I turned to Ichigo and grinned. I stepped closer to Ichigo so our chest almost touched.

"Back off" Ichigo said and I did the exact opposite I grabbed he's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ichigo struggled against my grip but no way was I going to let Grimmjow have Ichigo. 'He's mine' I thought and Ichigo Pushed roughly against my chest but I just gripped him harder.

"Aren't you guys coming for……You asshole get the hell off of Ichi!" I heard Grimmjow yell from behind me and I did but just so I could block the incoming punch. I was able to block the punch but I didn't even see the hand that had grabbed my caller and the next thing I knew was I was flying out the bedroom door and what's worse is I was going to hit Shuya who had come up the stair with Grimmjow I guess.

"Shit!" was all I could get out before I crashed right in to her." 'Shit I'm dead' I thought and looked at Shuya and the look in her eyes scared me to my feet. "I'm really sorry Shuya I didn-"I tried to apologize but Shuya punch me right in the side of the arm because I had managed to turn to the side so she wouldn't hit my ribs the hit didn't break my arm thankfully. I heard a sickening as Shuya landed a second punch but I didn't feel anything And I opened my eyes that I hadn't released I had closed and saw Grimmjow standing in front of me with his arms up to block the hit. 'What did he break was it his arm….why did he protect me…?' I thought shocked that Grimmjow would do something like that after he was so pissed at me for kissing Ichigo. "Why…Why did you do that…why did you stop Shuya's attack?" I asked staring bewildered at Grimmjow.

"Ichigo would be upset if _you _got hurt…|" Grimmjow replied with what looked like slight sadness in he's beautiful blue eyes, What….what I'm I thinking.

"But..."

"I don't want Ichigo to be upset so I stopped your sister from hurting _you_"

"Is…is your arm ok, did she break it I said stepping to stand next to Grimmjow and looking at his right arm. It was already starting to bruise. Luckily Shuya had snapped out of it and Ichigo was holding her crying form tight. "Here let me take a look at it?" I asked a held my hand out so he could put his arm on it. 'What the hell am I thinking I hate Grimmjow don't I… no, that's not true I've fallen for him but I still love Ichigo in more than a brotherly way I know that for sure' I thought.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

'Why does he care if I'm hurt….Shit he cute when he looks like that damn he's as cute as Ichigo…Damn it I've fallen for Ogichi and Ichigo….this will be interesting' I thought and then Shuya stood and bowed her head "I'm so sorry Grimm-nii I didn't mean to" She said still crying lightly.

"It's ok I've had worse, so don't worry bout it ok" I said smiling at her.

"Ok" She said and headed down stairs.

"Let Ogichi take a look at your arm he's better with broken bones then I am" Ichigo said staring at my injured arm.

"Ok" I said and lightly placed my arm on Ogichi's waiting hand.

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

'Grimmjow protected Ogichi and Ogichi offered to help him do they….they look so hot…hun shit do I…………ya, ya I do' I thought and knelt down next to Ogichi and Grimmjow. "I love you both" I said happily. 'There's no point in hiding it any more' I thought and Grimmjow and Ogichi stared in shock.

"What do you mean _love _us?" They both questioned at the same time. So to answer their question I lead forward and kissed Grimmjow's forehead then Ogichi's. They stared at me in shock for a little longer then both of them hugged me together.

"We love you to Ichi" They said in unison and kiss ether of my cheeks making my face turn a dark shade of red.

"Let's stick together no matter what happens, ok, Shiro, Grimm?" I said still blushing madly but smiling widely.

"Hell yes" they said together and then stood and helped me up.

'This want be this easy for too long they'll still fight over me but at least they seem to love each other the same way they love me so they at least won't try to kill each other'

_**

* * *

**_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: hey guys hope you liked this chapter and it was out really quick and I promise there will be lemons in the next chapter and that chapter will be out as soon as I can ok. Please review and tell me what you like about the story and if you that something should happen or if you thing I can improve on something, it would really help so please review. **_


End file.
